


baby fats

by hazelnooot



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I've been drowned really deep in panwink ocean, It's practically all cuddling, M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelnooot/pseuds/hazelnooot
Summary: Jihoon thinks he need to do diet. Guanlin doesn't really like the idea.





	baby fats

When the light is dim, the cool breeze of winter almost kills you to the bone, you can tell it's the best time to cuddle with your beloved ones. Jihoon is used to this, living in this kind of situation with Guanlin is really not a problem at all. He's glad instead, because Guanlin has bigger built than him, the wide palms of him which he often uses to warm Jihoon's cheek after he rubs those palms together.

Talking about cheeks, Jihoon has been (almost) frustrated. Whenever he looks at his own reflection in the mirror (especially right after he wakes up), he wants to break the mirror right away. It's just, Jihoon wonders how long will he carry his baby fats with him. And when he checked his weight not a long time ago, he almost fainted.

In the other hand, Guanlin really isn't bothered with it. Guanlin really adores the chubby cheeks of Jihoon, glowing under the dim lights, rising up when the corner of his lips curls up, and how soft do they look without even getting touched. Guanlin likes the older just the way he is.

"You know," Jihoon pauses, only to be focused on tangling his chubby fingers with Guanlin's slender ones, then locking them together as if it's the only thing does matter. Guanlin fixes his eyes on Jihoon, waiting for more to come out of the older's lips.

"I think I have to do diet—or maybe grow some muscles," he continues, earning a spontaneous whine from Guanlin. Frankly speaking, Jihoon has expected the younger to whine at him. But he's still startled anyway.

Guanlin's eyebrows are knitted, lips pursed and eyes are getting narrow, his head shakes voluntarily and he really means it. He needs to stop it, but he also has to tell him carefully because he knows Jihoon would be offended if he spills 'don't, i prefer fluffy jihoon than buffy jihoon' as the reason.

As Guanlin slowly digests the words he's going to say, he relieves his nervousness by stroking Jihoon's hair, down to his cheek. Guanlin gives his softest smile, looking at the pair of beautiful eyes which he really loves so much.

"I know, hyung. But I like this looks of you." _Uh, I chose the proper words, I suppose?_

"This looks? Do you mean the _fat_ me?" Jihoon whines and shakes his body, making the bed creaks. Guanlin goes panic, words are spilling messily out of his lips.

"Wha- no! I mean, I like you just the way you are, hyung," Guanlin excuses, eyes on him and the ten fingers are still fiddled under the blanket, tighter than before. Guanlin tries to reassure Jihoon with his gentle stare that almost melts the older boy down to his knees.

Jihoon, in the other hand averts the gaze he has maintained with Guanlin, his toes curl as he feels his chest is full of tingles. No matter how many times they've shared such intense eye contact, Jihoon's heart is not that tough.

"I- it's not because of style or something. Back then, I used to sleep on you, right? I kind of miss it, I want to do that again but the last time I did that when you were sleeping, I could sense you couldn't breathe properly...I must have been so heavy,"

Guanlin really wants to hug Jihoon—and he really does. He cages the smaller boy with his long limbs and wraps his arms around him, then he rests his forehead on Jihoon's as he admires the older boy's beauty even more.

"If it's something has been a bother to you, then it means I'm the one who's supposed to work my body, hyung." He whispers and wraps it with his chuckle. Being in such proximity really warms his heart to the core.

"And remember, you're not fat. You're just chubby," He adds, gaining a light smack on his shoulder. The older smiles, and laughs. Finally.

"What the heck!" Jihoon smacks his shoulder again, this time is harder but it just drops another bomb of Guanlin's laughter, filling the room.

And now 'diet' is not found in Jihoon's dictionary. Who cares? It's winter and all Jihoon want is to eat a lot, sleep, and the most important—to cuddle with the Taiwanese boy he really loves.

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came out after i watched some panwink vids and this was getting me desperate and itchy to write something about them.
> 
> (and i wrote this for thirty minutes and it's pretty rushed, but please keep giving panwink love even after you read this mess.)


End file.
